May I Have This Dance?
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: JillxChris fluff. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**_May I Have This Dance?_**

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night. A large full moon floated in the dark sky and brightly lit the earth under it. Not a cloud was in sight making the light even brighter. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, looking almost like Christmas lights on a tree almost.

Chris looked around the room nervously as he stood next to the large glass windows of the ballroom. The large ballroom he was in looked so similar to the one ballroom in _"Beauty and the Beast"_, or at least Chris thought it did anyway. A large chandelier, which hung from the ceiling, lit up the entire room

Chris was in a tuxedo, looking very sharp unlike he usually did. He was nervous, pacing back and forth in front of the large glass. His palms began to sweat a little.

"Where is she…" he grumbled as he paced.

_Ding…Ding…Ding._ The clock struck midnight.

Chris stopped pacing when the clock tolled. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Guess she's not coming…" Chris muttered disappointedly.

Then, as if it was on command or something, the large doors on the other side of the ballroom opened narrowly. Through the crack of the door, walked in a woman…the woman Chris had been hoping to show up.

She had on a dark blue dress that went down a little past her knee. The dress fit the woman's smooth curves and the skirt portion moved elegantly along with her as she moved. A small piece of her brown hair was tucked back behind her ear. She looked around the ballroom, as if she was looking for someone. Then she spotted Chris.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her in a brisk, semi-important manner. The woman quickly shut the door behind her and walked up to Chris. The two met in the middle of the ballroom, directly under the chandelier.

"Sorry if I was late," She apologized.

"It's no problem," Chris reassured her. He placed his warm, thankfully not-as-sweaty-as-before hand on her shoulder. "Just as long as you got is fine by me, Jill."

Jill smiled and placed her hand over his. After he removed his hand, and her hand off of his for that matter, Jill looked about the room.

"This is like we're in a story book or a dream or something," Jill said.

Chris chuckled. "I was thinking _"Beauty and the Beast"_, but that's just me."

Jill punched his arm playfully. "You know that why?"

"Hey! My sis made me watch it with her when we were kids!"

The two shared a laugh, and then looked at each other.

"Well…now what?" Jill asked.

"Well…" Chris trailed off. He took a step back and cleared his throat. He reached out his right hand and held it out in front of him. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Jill looked at his hand and chuckled. "My…acting so gentleman-like, are we?"

Jill smiled and took up the edges of her skirt and did a polite, lady-like curtsy. "Of course you can."

She gave him her hand and placed the other on his shoulder, while Chris wrapped his free arm around her waist.

Even though there was no little mini orchestra or even a small boom-box, classical music began to play. Chris and Jill began waltzing along with the beautiful song. The two looked at each other as they moved in perfect timing and rhythm with the music. Jill chuckled a little as they danced. Chris lifted a brow and smiled at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"I never knew you could waltz, let alone dance," Jill answered.

"Well…there are many things you don't know about me now do you?" Chris whispered to her.

A small, little seductive smile came to Jill's face. The two stopped dancing and were looking directly into each other's eyes. The music continued to play.

"Chris…" Jill whispered, sounding a little desperate. "Kiss me…"

"Oh Jill…" Chris whispered back.

The two closed their eyes as their lips came closer, and closer, and closer…

"Redfield!" A male voice boomed. "Wake up or you'll be sorry!"

Chris' eyes flew open and he shot up, nearly making the chair he was in and he fly backwards. He looked around and found that he wasn't in the ballroom anymore. He was now in the S.T.A.R.S. office, sitting at his desk.

"Chris…" Barry growled, sounding like an angry dragon about ready to take off Chris' head with a bite. "What do you think you're doing?"

Joseph, Richard and Brad were in the corner of the office, trying not to burst out into a loud laughter. Enrico and other team members were already snickering. Jill, who was sitting across from him at her desk, had a confused, brow-raised expression on her face.

"Answer me Chris," Barry the dragon growled even deeper.

"Um…sleeping, sir," Chris answered, running a hand through his hair. "My cat kept me up all night."

Well…there goes his head.

"That's a dumb lie!" Brad blurted out, making him and his group burst into a huge laugh.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Whatever…just get back to work." He turned his attention to the three hyenas and began shouting at them. "As for you three-!"

Chris yawned and got back to his work, sorting report after report after report. He looked over at Jill, who was still looking at him.

"Hey…was I talking in my sleep or something?" Chris asked her quietly, under Barry's scolding so he wouldn't get caught by him.

"A little, yeah," Jill answered. "All I can say that it sounded pretty interesting…"

"Yeah…" Chris mumbled as he went back to his reports.

"Hey Chris," Jill said, getting Chris' attention immediately. "You have a little drool on your face," she said with a smile on her face.

"Er…thanks," Chris replied before wiping it off with his arm. He got back to work, but couldn't help but day dream about the dream he had and even thought about how the ending of his little "fairy tale" should be.


End file.
